


Los Experimentos positivos

by EFFErlz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor estaba algo frustrado por su trabajo cuando Brainstorm irrumpió en el laboratorio del francotirador solo para tener una chance con el gracias a uno de sus nuevos experimentos.<br/>¿Habrá funcionado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Experimentos positivos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Positive Experiments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003718) by [kaileeyp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp). 



> Mas Brainstorm por Perceptor porque la verdad me encantan juntos, espero poder terminar pronto el Tarn/Pharma que estoy escribiendo ahorita. Mientras tanto disfruten mucho de la lectura

Perceptor miró venenosamente a las fórmulas escritas ante él en la plataforma de datos. Él es estupendo en la química, la biología, la física, la astronomía, la ingeniería, muchas cosas realmente ... pero la verdad odiaba las fórmulas. Finalmente les trata, pero simplemente no tenía esa misma fiebre feliz que le provocan otros cálculos o experimentos. Las fórmulas eran tareas monótonas para él.

"Necesitas una mano?" El científico dejó pasar la voz repentina y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Brainstorm que estaba inusualmente cerca ¿Cuándo fue que llego hasta aquí? Perceptor tragó saliva por la proximidad del mech más grande y se alejó un poco hasta que su retaguardia se presiono contra la mesa tras él no queriendo estar tan cerca de su colega pero rival científico.

"Después de todo, un científico novato podría necesitar algo de ayuda de un mejor bot como yo, ¿no?" Brainstorm se jactó con arrogancia cuando se inclinó hacia el espacio personal del mech frustrado.

"Quisieras" espetó Perceptor para después plantar dos manos sobre el pecho verde azulado de Brainstorm apartandolo.

"Oh, vamos Percy" Brainstorm reprendió y gesticulo al gran laboratorio vacío "nadie nos vera" Terminó la declaración con un guiño. Perceptor solo sabía que había una sonrisa bajo esa máscara estúpida.

Para el último mes, Brainstorm prácticamente se la paso insinuandosele y acosandolo a diario. Cualquier momento a solas con él significaba comportamiento crudo y muy cerca hacia su persona, cosa que se estaba haciendo agotadora. Brainstorm era terco y testarudo, bien, el es muchas cosas, pero Perceptor no se enamoraría por eso.

Perceptor le regaño secamente "Me gustaría volver a mi trabajo, gracias" sólo que cuando él le dio la espalda al mech y antes de que se enfrentara a las terribles fórmulas de nuevo. Hubo un movimiento en falso. Dos servos fuertes rápidamente apretaron su popa expuesta. Con un grito Perceptor se dio la vuelta y puso una fuerte bofetada directo en el timón de Brainstorm.

El golpe sacudió su máscara y le hizo girar el cuello, Perceptor se dio cuenta de que Brainstorm no hizo nada a propósito. Los ópticos peligrosamente amarillos se vieron oscuros y se centraron de nuevo en él, la ira y la impaciencia prominentes en ellos. Antes de que pudiera pedir una disculpa, Perceptor fue sometido en la pared y contra el voluminoso marco contrario, sus muñecas fueron llevadas por encima de su cabeza y miró en estado de shock a Braisntorm.

"B-Brainstorm!" Se quedó sin aliento, sorprendido "Libérame! Libérame en este instante!"

" Sh-sh, todo a su debido tiempo Percy "

"Por el amor de primus deja de llamarme así!"

"¿Como? ¿Percy? "

"¡Sí!"

"Percy" Otro sonido frustrado brotó de los labios de Perceptor y las manos en sus muñecas se tensaron en un recordatorio de que estaba atrapado.

"¿Por qué haces esto Brainstorm?", Preguntó Perceptor mirando al otro mech, "¿Desde cuándo te comportas agresivo conmigo?" Las manos que sostenian sus muñecas se aflojaron con dudas por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente.

Al liberarse Perceptor tomó la delantera. Él saltó de entre la pared y el otro científico y corrió hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Trató de abrirla, pero no se movió. Se había atascado. Sus ópticas luminosas se centraron en un dispositivo al lado del teclado que no había estado allí antes de que Brainstorm entrara... un mecanismo de bloqueo.

Una risa suave detrás de él le recordó que no estaba sólo en la sala, oh ese bastardo complicado "¿Te gusta, Percy? Lo hice sólo para ti" Con un resoplido Perceptor se volvió hacia Brainstorm mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"¿Cómo?" Perceptor interrumpió.

"Hm, es bastante simple-"

"Es imposible de hackear el sistema de bloqueo de la base, no hay ningún dispositivo que pueda mantener una puerta cerrada cuando el mainframe está abierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Brainstorm se movió un poco, antes de explicar: "Bueno, el dispositivo está conectado de forma inalámbrica a la computadora central"

"Hackeaste la computadora central!?"

"Estimado Percy, no! Déjame terminar. Un gran científico como yo nunca haría algo así ... al menos no sí quisiera que me encerrarán por algo como eso..." Perceptor se acercó con la óptica interesada y Braisntorm se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más también.

"Como verás, si bien no corte el mainframe, mi dispositivo hace un truco en el. Esto hace que el sistema reconozca al dispositivo como una puerta independiente y la propia puerta como inexistente. Así, mientras que el mainframe piensa que la puerta se abrió, en realidad es la detección del dispositivo. Mientras tanto, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con la puerta real"

Con un honesto interés Perceptor miró el dispositivo "Eso es increíble" Dijo en voz baja "podríamos usar esto contra los Decepticons, ¿puedo echar un vistazo dentro de él?"

"Claro" dijo Brainstorm, y sin pensarlo desconecto el dispositivo del panel de control. Sacó una herramienta rápida y deshizo la armadura protectora externa antes de entregárselo a Perceptor. Con verdadera fascinación, el científico más pequeño lo aceptó y le dio la vuelta en su servos. Pasó los dedos atentos en los diferentes cables y estudió el cableado ordenado y circuitos limpios; estaba muy bien hecho, con mucha atención al detalle.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo hacerlo?" Murmuró, sus ópticos no se alejaron nunca de la creación. Brainstorm cálculo para sí mismo en su pensamiento antes de contestar "En realidad, 3 días en los proyectos originales, 2 días en el montaje"

"Y todo para estar atrapados juntos en una habitación?"

"Bueno, cuando lo dices suena estúpido ... pero sí"

Con un resoplido Perceptor finalmente levantó la vista del pequeño dispositivo y levantó una arista óptica,   
"Si, suena estúpido, no importa quién lo diga, pero, no obstante, es bastante impresionante."

Brainstorm lo miró con sorpresa, antes de escolarizarse a sí mismo para después dicir en su tono arrogante de siempre "Por supuesto que lo es, yo lo hice después de todo!"   
Con un suspiro Perceptor negó con la cabeza "Hay un gran fracaso en tu esquema" anotó . Brainstorm lo miro con asombro "cual sería?"   
"Este" y con eso Perceptor entregó la invención al científico aturdido, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó una corriente de maldiciones más violentas detrás de él mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Esa pequeña máquina era bastante notable, lo tenía que admitir, podría ser útil para cualquier futura misión Autobot de operaciones especiales. Con un suspiro sintió un poco de lástima por Brainstorm, seguro estaba atrapado, jactancioso y haciendo un espectáculo masivo ahí sólo, pero realmente se trataba de un mech increíble. Incluso Perceptor tenía una pizca de respeto por él. La idea de que alguien se había pasado más de 5 días sólo para calcular el cómo conseguir estar sólo con el le hizo frenar en seco y con un suspiro de derrota se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a los laboratorios.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Brainstorm sentado en una postura derrotada con el yelmo en una mesa. Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta abierta se disparó en una posición de pie, tratando y fallando miserablemente de dar un aspecto natural.

"¿Percy? ¿Qué te trae aquí? " Preguntó cuando el mech más pequeño se acercó a él con una expresión insegura. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pensar, Perceptor se apoyó con un rápido y suave beso en la cerceta del mech enfrente, escupió un rápido gracias antes de girarse y rápidamente salir de la habitación. Pero no pudo irse pues una fuerte mano le tomó la muñeca y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba envuelto en dos cálidos brazos fuertes.

La boca ahora expuesta de Brainstorm cubrió la suya; fue inesperadamente suave y dulce. Percy atenuó sus ópticos y de inmediato se entregó a Braisntorm que resulto ser un besador increíble. Sus labios, dientes y lengua se enfrentaron en un intercambio un tanto frenético con algo de cariño repentino. Perceptor sentía que si los brazos de Brainstorm no le estuvieran sosteniendo sus rodillas habrían cedido ya. El mareo cálido se derramo en la habitación por todo el alrededor por lo que se aferró desesperadamente al otro científico.

Lo soltó, se deshizo del intruso constante en su boca y desapareció de los brazos. Perceptor agarró una mesa para mantener el equilibrio y miró hacia el mech con sorpresa. Brainstorm parecía igualmente sorprendido, como si ni siquiera había esperado a hacer lo que hizo.

Para romper el silencio, se aclaró la garganta y cambió su postura a la habitual "es un, interesante, y bueno, eh ... experimento inesperado" soltó nerviosamente. 

"¿Crees que los resultados serán positivos?" Preguntó Brainstorm de repente.

Perceptor dejó escapar una risita poco característica antes de cubrir su boca con su servo. "Me lo tomaré como un sí" Brainstorm guiñó un ojo. Luego envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Percy y tiró de él a ras contra su pecho.

"¿Quieres volver a evaluar la experimentación?"


End file.
